


Avaca debra and boom

by Anonymous



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Loki Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: AU, Crack, F/M, Frigga is awesome, Genderbend, Magic, Multi, amora is crazy, especially Loki, fill of norsekink, frigga is alive, nobody is amused, tdw and aou didn't happen, why can't he peacefully spend his days in prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What if while fighting with amora, shecasted a spell that turned all the avengersinto female? And then guess who wasdragged back from prison. Something like this: "there are few who could undo Amoras magic"Thor: One actuallyOthers: NOOOOOAnd that's how our favourite villain makes an entrance to the scenario.





	1. My bad gut feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on Norse kink and decided to fill it. I hope you'll have fun with it like I did. :D  
> Edit: Promt number is 18 page 58. You can see the full prompt there.  
> And I have no beta so there might be mistakes.  
> Reposting due to editing purposes.

From the very morning, Steve had an odd feeling that today might not be a good day for him. And he wasn't wrong.  
Just when he and his fellow peers were enjoying a quiet nice evening, there was a sudden boom and lo and behold - Thor's stalker/nemesis Amora was standing right in front of them.  
Well, more like standing above them, as the were all scattered all over the room with upturned broken furniture.  
Steve sighed. 'Here we go again' - he thought. Fighting with Amora almost makes Steve miss Loki. Almost.  
At least that hot crazy nightmare inducing maniac (the hot part is added by Tony, thank you very much) was not petty like this crazy lady.  
"Listen you cuckoo lady, this is the 5th time you've ruined my home! Do you know how much it costs at today's economy? Even billionaires have limits,OK?" Tony shouts while throwing a laser beam at her which, the enchantress dodged easily which in response, made Tony even madder.  
Hulk made a roaring sound and headed towards her like a mad bull. This was a terrifying scene but the enchantress merely smiled which confused the avengers cause if previous interaction between these two indicates anything, she would look anything but smug.  
After all when all fails against this obsessive crazy stalker, hulk medicine always works.  
But now, Amora only twitched her hand and the massive green creature got thrown across the room like a rag doll and is hulk really making that snoring sound?!  
But that is impossible! Steve had a very bad feeling about it. Hulk started to shrink and there was Banner lying on the floor, naked and snoring loudly.  
Steve and Tony rushed to his side while others were still fighting her.  
"Are you OK, buddy?" Tony looked confused. In response, Bruce snored even louder. Tony looked at Steve who was equally confused.  
"Last chance, my love. Or you and your precious friends will face severe consequences." Amora cooed to Thor which was rather creepy.  
"Never, you foul woman!" Thor shouted.  
"Fine have it your way then." Amora smirked and twitched her hands again. And within seconds the whole room was covered in pink smoke.  
They all started coughing vigorously. "Call Nate." Somebody said in a very faint voice. Maybe it was Clint, Cap thought before falling into deep sleep.  
Yup, this was definitely a very bad day.


	2. I wish I wasn't sober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposting due to editing purposes and something went weird on my previous account >.<

Tony wakes up with a groan. His head is killing him. He really should quit drinking. The inventor moves to his side and whines in pain. Damn his whole body is hurting. He really should quit drinking and start some exercise.He was not getting any younger. Tony stretched his whole body ignoring the throbbing pain and yawned. Damn, it felt like was sleeping for ages! How long he was sleeping anyway? He can't sleep now. He and Banner were doing some serious research on the mind stone. He can't sleep now! Tony jumped up from the bed. "Jervis, inform Banner that I'm heading for the lab."  
Wait a minute. Something feels wrong. Something is different. "Jervis?" Tony says and that's it! His voice, it sounds different, dare say it sounded like a woman's voice. Then suddenly Tony started feeling the other differences like his goatee is missing and his hair is reaching his hip and there are very genorous buxoms hanging around his chest piece. What the hell? What is happening? The inventor slowly and cautiously touches his pants. THIS CAN'T BE!!!!!!!!  
Tony rushes to the bedroom mirror and gets the shock of his life (like wacthing lizard like alien attacking your planet wasn't enough), there was standing a very beautiful (and a very naked )brunette with a confused panicky face. Just when he was about to scream, he heard another screaming coming across the hallway and then another and a couple more. So it wasn't a dream, it was very much real. And only then the billionare, philanthropist, playboy(?) screamed.  
~~~  
Everybody in the now fixed up living room, (thanks to Natasha) was purposefully ignoring each other. Tony (now clothed)was still staring at the boobs. Bruce who currently a hot brunette was cleaning the glasses at every few seconds.  
Cap, (a very curvy and tall blonde now) was looking like dying of mortification.  
Clint another curvy brunette was staring at the ceiling like there is nothing more important than that.  
Only Thor(yes another tall curvy blonde with luscious hair, Tony always envied that guys hair, now it has increased ten fold, I mean look at them! Someone needs to do a Lo'real add) looks like have overcome the shock but wasn't saying much.  
"So," Natasha starts in a very serious voice even though Tony knows the truth to be otherwise. "I leave you boys for five minitues, and you turn into... this." She gestures towards them. Oh Tony can swear he saw a smug smirk in there.  
"It wasn't fun moving your naked asses around but as I am a very good friend I tucked you all to bed like a good mama while you were snoring like rhinos."  
"Oh do laugh your ass out. I know you want to. Nobody is stopping you." Tony snarks.  
"Oh honey, I already did that. Had to take a painkiller after that, cause you know, my tummy was hurting for too much laughing." Natasha says in an emotionless voice like she was talking about boring geometry or something.  
Steve as if it was possible, blushes even more and hides his(or her?) face in her hands.  
"No, no I am not having that. All of you, enough sulking. And Tony stop staring at those like they're piranhas. They are normal for your... current state and I thought you liked them big." At this Clint snorted.  
"Oh don't look so happy, princess Merida.You got those too." Tony gave Clint a nasty glare.  
"Not as big as yours, princess Bella." Clint answered totally ignoring Tony's jab.  
"Na-ah"  
"Yeah-ah"  
"Both of you just shut up." Steve scolded at them.  
"What ever you say Cinderella." Both Tony and Clint snickered forgetting previous jibe.  
"Wait, isn't he suppossed be Rupanzol?" Clint asks.  
"Nah,Thor is Rupanzol. Can't you see the hair?"  
"Yeah but ...."  
Steve just stops listening after that and shakes head, being frustrated.  
"So, Thor. Do you have any solution for this?" Bruce suddenly talks. "I mean, even though it is a very... colorful experience but you have to understand we can't stay in this form forever,for obvious reasons. Do you have any of your healers up there who could help us?"  
"Yes, I have decided to visit asgard. Though I'll not be so hopefull. Amora always uses dark magic." Thor says in a grim face.  
"Yeah, yeah, I remember you saying there are few people who could reverse Amora's magic." Bruce sighs and leans back to the couch.  
"One actually." Thor says looking more grim.  
Realisation strucks everyone.  
"NOOOOOOO."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey don't be so rude avengers. There're many who would kill to exchange position with you ;) :p
> 
> Oh and Bruce is princess Fiona. One commenter actually proposed the name. So all credit to him/her. :)


	3. Why the hell did I wake up today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Ehehehe... I'm sorry for the late update. I lost the whole draft Took me long enough to find it. >.<

As soon as the word left Thor's mouth everybody started shouting and screaming like a bunch of crazy cats in dirty alley.  
"Oh hell no!" One of them shouted.  
"I'd rather prance around in pink tutu." Probably Tony said it.  
"But you don't understand he is ..." Thor tried to explain.  
"Are you out of your mind?" Natasha yelled.  
"No, thank you very much. I already am in love with this new form. Don't you even dare bringing that mega psycopath near me." It was definitely Tony this time.  
"But you have to understand..." Thor tried in vain.

"Oh no, see now you're making Brucie green!"  
And at that everybody calmed down. Nobody wanted another hulk round specially now, where there is a chance of hulk prancing around with big green boobs, scarring the children forever.  
They have to keep it low-key (no pun intended, thank you very much) for now.  
If it gets out hell would break loose. Imagine the political hazards and those news and tabloids with stupid headlines.  
'Fem-vengers is the new black'  
'Ken is Berbie now'  
'Billionare, philanthropist... playGirl?!'  
'Is it a bird, is it a plane? It's Thor ... with boobs'  
'Gamma boob!'  
'Mother freedom in tights'  
'She is beauty, she is grace, she'd probably shoot you in the face'  
Clint could clearly see the headlines now. He has seen enough scarring headlines about Tony, he doesn't need more. His therapist got enough in her plate already.  
Yes Clint could ignore all these but what about his(or her) family?! Damn, Clint is really considering Thor's proposal now. That son of a (ok may be not, she is Thor's mum too) , anyway that #@$$$# still managing to make their life miserable, even from prison. Oh how Clint hates Loki right now.

"Ok, how much harmful is this, aside changing your... gender? Is it permanant or temporary. And so far I have not noticed any significant change other than this." Natasha said when everyone calmed down. 

"Thor,we've dealt with Amora before. You said she is dangerous which we agree completely but do you have any idea how is this gonna affect all of you? And are you sure 100% that only Loki can reverse this? I mean, you come from a pretty advanced planet. Isn't it a bit exaggeration of Amora's ability or underestimation of your people's ability?"  
"How many Einstein do you have?" Thors asks.  
"Excuse me?" Natasha says in a confused tone.  
"I mean there are lots brilliant people here, but how many of them are Einstein level?"  
"Point taken." Natasha nods.  
"Pooh, Amora is no Einstein. She is the dark lord, Voldi with a nose." Clint snickered.  
"You do realise that makes Loki Harry Potter right?" Tony says making a face.  
"I am having a bad day ok? I'm not thinking right." Clint defense himself. 

"Alright." Everybody looks at Steve and gives him a look.  
"What? Somebody has to say it or do you have better idea?" At that everybody closed their mouth.  
"But you're forgetting the big question." Bruce says while cleaning glasses. "How are you gonna convince him?"  
"Leave that to me." Thor says in a confident voice.  
Actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta. Don't be shy to point out mistakes, I'll try to correct them. ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> : D


End file.
